Cuando te fuiste
by ChicaLibelula
Summary: Magnus le escribe una carta a Alec, una carta que sabe que él nunca leerá, sabe que el no va a volver pero necesitaba contárselo todo. Post ciudad de fuego celestial. ONE-SHOT


Cuando te fuiste

 **Los personajes y el universo es todo invención de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare, yo solo he creado la historia.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirla, quería continuarla pero no sé como ha quedado así que... Si os gustaría que la siguiese avisadme. Me encantaría que me dejaseis comentarios sobre que os ha parecido y criticas positivas o negativas pero siempre constructivas.**

 **Un besazo.**

Querido Alexander:

Recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti fui a contárselo a Tessa. Supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo comprendiese, no el estar enamorado si no el amar a un mortal y que sea recíproco. Tessa se enamoró de un cazador de sombras, de Will, ambos se amaban, ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que es ver morir al amor de tu vida. Will murió por la vejez a los 59 años.

Recuerdo la mirada de Tessa, tan triste parecía que volvía atrás en el tiempo, al mismo entierro. Dijo que una parte de ella murió con Will, que hay algo que no volvió a ser igual, que ella nunca se recuperó y que siempre le echaba de menos.

 _-Tessa- parecía a punto de romper a llorar-, ¿puedo... preguntarte otra cosa?- me miró fijamente y asintió lentamente- ¿Te arrepientes? De conocerlo o de haberte "involucrado" tanto- ella abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa pero luego sonrió._

 _\- Nunca Magnus, nunca me he arrepentido ni me arrepentiré. El tiempo que tuve con Will- suspiró y sus ojos se iluminaron- todo el tiempo fue... Todos esos años fueron...- algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos pero ella rió, una risa real- Es lo mejor que me ha sucedido, conocer a Will._

Sabía que conocerte no era un error pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo Alexander. Tenía miedo de amarte tanto y tenía miedo de perderte. Hubiese dado mi vida por ti, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que tendré por oír tu voz o ver tus ojos o tu sonrisa o por el simple roce de tu piel... Lo hubiese dado por ti. Recuerdo que antes de marcharme Tessa me dirigió una última mirada de tristeza y susurró: _"Magnus, la mayoría de los nefilims no envejecen."_ No entendí esa frase hasta aquel fatídico 19 de diciembre.

Recuerdo que nos habían tendido una trampa, poco a poco aparecían más y más vampiros. Tu luchabas a unos 10 o 15 metros de mí, cerca de Jace. En ese momento sentí algo en mi pecho, un mal presagio. Me giré hacia ti y se me detuvo el corazón, todo pasó tan rápido.

Vi con horror como uno de ellos llegaba hasta ti y te agarraba por los hombros, acercándote a él para morderte tu ibas a zafarte del agarre ya con una de tus flechas en la mano y el arco en la otra listo para matarle, pero eso no pasó. Pude ver como el vampiro se prendía en llamas mientras que tus ojos se habrían con violencia, entonces la punta de un cuchillo de serafín se abrió paso en tu pecho. Me miraste, intentaste hablar pero al abrir la boca solo salió sangre. No me dí cuenta de cuando había empezado a correr pero el tiempo se ralentizó, los 10 metros parecían 10 kilómetros y no conseguía llegar hasta ti. Pude escuchar el grito de Jace y ver como sacaba el cuchillo, tu caíste al suelo y un rio de sangre brotó de tu pecho.

 _Por fin pude llegar hasta ti. Jace se retorcía de dolor de rodillas a tu lado. Isabelle, Clary y Simon corrieron hacia nosotros actuando de barrera. Te abracé, apoye tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras intentaba curarte._

 _\- Vas a estar bien Alexander, te vas a curar._

 _Tu temblabas e intentabas respirar pero parecía que no podías. No se cuando empecé a llorar. No podía mirarte la cara, no podía verte así, tenía que concentrarme en tus heridas y no en mi propio dolor._

 _\- Mag..nus- hablabas entre gemidos._

 _\- Calla, no te esfuerces- dije sin mirarte, no podía mirarte._

 _\- Te amo. Te amor. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo- a penas podías hablar, tus temblores y jadeos se hicieron más intensos y frecuentes-. Mírame._

 _No podía negarte eso, clavé mi mirada en tus preciosos ojos azules y tu sonreíste y dejaste de temblar. Joder, Alexander, pensé que lo había logrado, que lo habíamos logrado._

 _\- Te amo, Magnus, te a...- y el brillo en tus ojos desapareció._

 _\- No- susurré-. No, Alexander, mírame. ¡Alexander, mírame!- y entonces me di cuenta de que no te había contestado-. Te amo, Alexander, te amo. ¡Dilo!¡Responde! ¡ALEXANDER, RESPONDE! Vamos- empecé a zarandearte-. No me dejes. ¡Alexander! ¡No puedes morirte!¿ME OYES, NEFILIM ESTÚPIDO? No puedes morirte..._

 _No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, no noté cuando Clary me abrazó, ni cuando Isabelle se tiró llorando sobre ti. Oía de fondo los lamentos de Jace y mi propio llanto. Me escuchaba llamándote, gritando tu nombre. Era como un eco, un sonido sordo, como en un sueño._

No recuerdo nada más. Ellos cuentan que en ese momento, cuando tu mo... Cuando tus ojos se apagaron una honda azul salió de mi cuerpo, dicen que mato a todos los vampiros, yo no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo el dolor, el dolor más intenso que he sentido.

Siempre pensé que era una pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos realmente que creía que estarías ahí. En realidad todas las mañanas cuando despierto en nuestra cama y no te veo aun pienso que cuando me levante a desayunar estarás en la cocina, tomando café, asqueroso café sin azúcar... Pero eso nunca pasa porque te has ido Alec, te has ido y no volveré a verte.

Todo es tan triste. La casa... Nuestra casa. Duele. Duele andar y en cada rincón ver el fantasma de todos los momentos que he vivido contigo. Duele acostarme y sentir tu olor, ahora solo puedo dormir en tu lado de la cama. Creo que soy masoquista, suelo dormir con tu ropa y a veces me acuesto encima de ella. He sido incapaz de tirar nada, a veces me río pensando en todas las veces que te amenacé con hacerla desaparecer.

Si me vieses ahora... He adelgazado, a penas como. Ya no uso maquillaje, ¿sabes? Ni gomina, ni purpurina o como tu lo llamabas "esos polvos brillantes". Hay semanas que ni me afeito. Tampoco presto atención a la ropa, ni he vuelto a redecorar el loft. ¿Para qué?Tu no vas a estar aquí para verlo ni para quejarte. Me he dado cuenta de cuanto me gustaba que mirases como me arreglaba y de que echo de menos tus bufidos cuando me cambiaba una y otra vez de modelito. Echo de menos todo de ti Alexander, no hay una cosa, por pequeña que sea que no eche de menos. Presidente Miau esta triste también, las primeras semanas no para de maullar y maullar revisando cada rincón de la casa buscándote. Ahora, duerme en tu lado del sofá, no se levanta de ahí, lo tiene lleno de pelos.

No he vuelto al instituto desde que pasó. No tengo el valor suficiente. Isabelle y Clary vienen mucho a visitarme, me han dicho que quizás lo mejor sería mudarme. Ni hablar. No podría dormir sin tu olor envolviéndome , no pienso deshacerme de lo poco que me queda de ti aunque sea una tortura vivir aquí. Definitivamente, soy masoquista. Agradezco mucho su ayuda y su compañía, cuando vienen intentan estar bien para que yo esté mejor.

Izzy ha roto con Simon, lo alejó y lo entiendo. Vino a mi casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, fue la última vez que la vi llorar.

 _\- Si Simon muere yo no podré soportarlo. Perdí a Max y fui fuerte. Ahora he perdido a Alec y estoy intentando sobreponerme pero si os pierdo a alguno más no podré. Además, no quiero que Simon sufra tras mi muerte, él... él es inmortal y yo- se miró las manos- yo me iré tarde o temprano._

Clary sufre por partida doble. No solo fue tu... ya sabes, si no que una parte de Jace se fue contigo. Y lo peor es que ella sabe que por más que lo ayude y este con él, aunque pase el tiempo esa parte no volverá porque así es la unión parabatai, así de crueles sois los nefilim.

Jace. Cuando te fuiste su runa sangró durante días, hasta que se volvió blanca, ahí todo terminó, en ese momento fue oficial. Una semana después tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

 _Clary e Isabelle le trajeron ha nuestra casa._

 _-A dónde tu vayas yo iré; dónde quiera que vivas, yo viviré; tu gente será mi gente; tu dios será mi dios;donde tu mueras yo moriré y allí seré sepultado. El Ángel será mi testigo y aun más. Hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mi._

 _Jace repetía el juramento una y otra vez mientras intentaba redibujar la runa ya inservible. No parecía poder escucharnos, tampoco reaccionó a los golpes de Izzy, al final tuve que hacer un hechizo para que durmiese. Todos dormimos en el salón aquella noche._

 _Al despertar Jace comenzó a sollozar, todos despertamos alarmados de que tuviese otra crisis pero no._

 _\- Magnus perdóname, perdonadme todos._

 _\- Jace, mi vida, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Clary al borde del llanto._

 _\- Yo maté a Alec- noté la angustia y el dolor en mi pecho, él cubrió su rostro con sus manos-. No intentéis negarlo, yo clavé el cuchillo... yo.. yo...- miró sus manos horrorizado._

 _\- Mi amor tu no sabías que él estaba ahí- a estas alturas la pelirroja ya estaba llorando con una mano en la mejilla de Jace intentando que este la mirara._

 _\- ¿Sabes?- intenté hablar a pesar del nudo en mi garganta- Yo también me culpo por no haber estado más cerca, por no haber creado un portal para llegar más rápido hasta él, por no haber hecho mil cosas- Jace había dejado de llorar y me miraba, yo nunca había hablado de tu muerte, siempre lo evitaba porque dolía como el infierno, carraspeé intentando que mi voz saliese de nuevo-. Los primeros días también te culpé a ti en un intento desesperado de sentirme algo mejor. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, no debemos torturarnos de esa manera. Alexander, no querría esto- mi voz de rompió y las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salir-. El querría que hiciésemos todo lo posible para sentirnos mejor. Él...el sería incapaz de recriminarnos algo, seguramente diría que fue culpa de su torpeza- reía amargamente-. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos._

 _\- Magnus, ¿puedo quedarme con su arco?- fue casi un murmullo pero lo escuché._

 _\- Sí- sería egoísta quedarme con todo._

Sé muy bien que a pesar de esa conversación Jace se tortura a sí mismo de manera inimaginable, igual que yo. Sé que Clary espera a un hijo y que aún no se lo ha contado, sé que planea llamarlo Alexander o Max. Sé que Isabelle llora todas y cada una de las noches. Sé tantas cosas Alexander pero no se como traerte de nuevo ni como quitarme este dolor.

Al final Tessa tenía razón, no envejeciste. Y yo me siento muerto en vida, vacío, me han arrancado lo más valioso que tenía y ahora nada tiene sentido. Pero también tenía razón en que no me arrepiento de conocerte, si me dijesen como acaba la historia, si supiese todos y cada uno de los detalles la reviviría. A pesar de todo este dolor que me consume volvería al principio, a aquella fiesta en mi lof, el que terminaría siendo nuestra casa, donde vi tus maravillosos ojos azules por primera vez.

Te amo Alexander y te amaré siempre.

Magnus Bane.


End file.
